The Boy And Girl
by theboxthatsblue
Summary: Amy and The Doctor don't each other , but they meet again and something incredible happens the both fall in love ... But will the Doctor remember before its to late . Will both of them Remember their other live ?
1. Chapter 1: Symms

Ok guys this Is my first story, so I am sorry if its not good. The story is about Amy and Eleven . they have few bumps on the road that keeps them apart but they will find away to get to each other ..

I knew that my stories are gonna be at least 15 chapters long and every chapter will be posted each week …. If you like this please review .

- Mariana

Chapter one : Symms

Amy's Pov :

As I was entering the Dance Floor , I got this feeling that someone was looking at me . I turn around and find A guy he looks like he is in his early 30s . I smiled and waved ,he waved back and smiled but didn't come close . He was wearing a bow tie with thick tweed jacket . If he wasn't going to come to her , I was going to come to him .

"_Hey , Are you new here ? " _I yelled in his ear trying to get him to hear me over the music

" _Ya , I moved here from Cardiff " _He said as he whispered the words, that I almost miss .

" _Really ? Anyways my name is Amy . Amy Pond_ " I said as I took someone's else's seat .

" _My name_ _is Nathan . Nathan Symms_ " he said as he got two drinks and gave me one as he drinked the other .

He seemes like a nice guy , no bad intensions , nice , cute , perfect –

Amy snap out it …. But I think he would make a good friend ..

" _So Nathan , what are you doing alone without your girlfriend _?" I asked him , as I was drinking my drink . I knew that he didn't have a girlfriend , she just wanted to bring the topic up .

" _Girlfriend ? Nooo …. I don't have a girlfriend , Dating is not my best topic. " He answered , _his voice cute and soft ….

_I _hoped you like it its short, but the chapters will get longer in a matter of time . Umm If you are asking yourself why is the doctor called Nathan Symms …. Because everyone names their human doctor John Smith .I want to change it up , this story does take part in a world where amy and the doctor are normal people ….. follow me on tumblr as TheRaggedyManBox..

- Mariana or Mari


	2. Spot Light

**Hellooo ! Guys I am back ! So if you ask me , why upload very early or quickly is because I just got out of school and I am not doing a lot of stuff now …. But my summer will get busier , I have Training for my swimming competitions and I have to stay fit and much more ! So I want to upload a lot before I start uploading late **** So I listen to music while I read so I am going to start suggesting songs to listen while reading ! **

**Song : Skinny Love By Bon Iver **

**Chapter 2 : Spot light **

_Previously: _

He answered , His voice cute and soft ….. Snap out of _ i_t Amy , You just got out of a relationship with Rory . But he so cute , and sweet Amy was sure she looked like an idiot just staring at him . Nathan Cut her thoughts By talking over the music .

" So you come here often ,Amy ?"

" A bit , if you want to get away from your life Here is a good place " She looked around as she sipped from her drink .

" Well … a bit, But shouldn't you be dancing with your boyfriend ?"

She chuckled " Well that's very funny joke Nathan , I don't really have one . I am single Pringle ."

" Correction , _we_ are single Pringles "

She laughed , It was a long time since she had laughed . She was actually very surprised … She had been single in a very long time

" Are you a good dancer ,? Can I start calling you Nate is so much easier than calling you Nathan ."

" Of course , you can call me Nate . I am going to start calling you Pond then . And I am not a good dancer ! "

" Oh come on you can't be that bad , I am pretty sure I am worse " She grabbed his hand pulled him to the dance floor ,

" See not that bad , I am actually glad they didn't put the slow music ."

When she mention does words _**Slow dance **_ the music when to slow and romantic everyone in the dance floor where holding hands and very close . Except for Amy and Nathan they looked at each other very awkwardly , There's was no other option the were in the middle of the dance floor all of the other couples were blocking the way out . It was like they were in a circle and Nathan and Amy were the center of it .

Amy wrapped her arms around His neck very awkwardly , yet she had butterfly's in her stomach , It felt like she knew him before like .. She had feelings for him . She put her head on his shoulder and felt her cheek go bright red .

_Nathan's POV:_

_Well this actually really nice- Shut up what am I saying I broke up with River over a week ago .. What am I saying its over 6 month . It's time to move on . _

He puts his arms on the side of her hips and closed the gap between them , They were the cutes couple/friend on the dance floor .The pub did this thing in every slow dance they will put a spot light on the cutes couple dancing . Of course they had to kiss and the night will be over for them , They both forgot about everything of that . They leaned their foreheads on each other until they could feel each others breath .

As they both were looking at each others eyes , a bright light was shining over them . It was the spot light ,_They _were the cutes couple/friend on the dance floor . Of course the other couples stopped dancing and looked at Amy and Nathan , they waited for their kiss .

" What are they waiting for ? "

" A kiss Nate , "

" Why ?:"

" 'cause they choused, us they think we look cute together "

They were both whispering very softly so that the other people wont hear them .

" Well here goes nothing " Nathan Mumbled

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately, He leaned in and Amy was trying to hold back a moan , She felt like she tasted that mouth before … They both pulled away and the music was back to rock and roll . They stared at each other never leaving each other embrace .

**Did you like ? I know what a crappy kiss but idk I just felt like I had to ….. We will be find out why they feel like they know each other and why did they leave River and Rory ! **

**No Smut yet **** But in chapter 5 or 6 they will be smut yay anyways Longer chapter … Review and Follow thanks see you next time **


	3. Flashbacks

_**Hello Guys ! **_**So like a I said in my other story " Everything We do Feels Better " I am going to Hawaii ! For my swimming competition Hehehe wish me good luck ! :0 I am very nervous and exited . I am going to uploading Sunday ! for both of my stories …. Okay I am watching THE BEST OF THE BIG BANG THEORY SEASONS (1-6) . There is kinda flashback .**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and sorry if this crappy I kinda have writers block ugh !**

**Mariana or Mari **

**Song: Holding a heart by Girl named Toby **

* * *

**Chapter: Flashbacks **

_Previously:_

_They stared at each other never leaving each others embrace._

They stared dancing again to the rock and roll music again . They smiled warmly at each other, as they both laugh and giggle . But both of them never forgetting the kiss that they both enjoyed.

" I never knew you were the type that danced "

" I never knew that I either "

" Do you have the time ? "

" I believe it is 12:13 am "

" Wow , it's late . I should start getting my stuff , very nice meting you Amy ! "

" The same goes to you Nate !"

She tip toed on her toes and kissed his cheek , He could feel his cheeks go bright crimson .

" Why don't we go and get to know each other more ? "

" That sounds like fun , Come on lest get out of here ."

Amy took his hand pulled him out of the crowd of people out the club as she smiled and giggled.

_**Flashback: **_

_**Amy and The Doctor , had been running from a Cyberman. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the Cybermans .**_

" _**COME ON , DOCTOR "**_

_**As she grabbed his hand **_

" _**Oi , I do the Hand grabbing " **_

" _**Not anymore raggedy man .. " **_

_**She pulled him in a kiss and cupped his face .**_

" _**If we die now .. Just know I love you. "**_

" _**I love you too Amy " **_

_**Flashback:**_

They both let go off each others hand as they saw the flashback , they both looked at each other surprised .

" Who is The Doctor ?"

" I don't know "

" We need to go and talk about this in private ."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter ! ** **And I am sorry is this crappy how I mentioned I have writers block ! I am trying to get over it by reading a lot ….. Review and follow ! **


	4. Embrance

**Here's to Chapter 4 , Enjoy this chapter ! Sorry it's crappy , I am leaving in 1 hour ! Wish Luck ..**

**Song: My Skin By Natalie Merchant **

**Chapter 4 : Embrace **

_Previously:_

_They both let go off each others hand as they saw the flashback , they both looked at each other surprised ._

_" Who is The Doctor ?"_

_" I don't know "_

_" We need to go and talk about this in private ."_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his car , His car was a dark Infiniti . She hoped on the passenger seat of his car . She looked around and smiled at him softly , Amy and Nathan were still worrying about their flashback . Their ride was completely silent and awkward , they tried to avoid eye contact . Amy kept seeing the flashback right in front of her eyes , when she was sure that Nate wasn't looking at her. She would just stare at him feeling like she found someone that she could trust .

" And here were are ."

He said as he turned the car off .

" Are you sure , you want me to go inside ? I can just go home ."

" I am sure , And I think you want to talk to me about , What happen in the Bar ."

" Of course " She tried not to look to much at his delicious lips .

" Well lest get going "

" Shall we ?' He said as he extended one hand to me as I entwine my fingers with his .She smiled and got out of the car . We entered his flat , It was so clean tidy , and most of his walls were dark blue . She sat down and Smiled as he sat beside her , He turned the TV on and put A movie that they didn't know . She recognized hat they haven't untangled their hands . She leaned on his shoulder slowly she was falling asleep .

OoOoOoO

She felt strong arms around her waist and hand holding her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that , She was still leaning on his shoulder and holding hands . She looked at the clock it was only 2:48 am , she drifted back to sleep as she never left his embrace .

OoOoOoOo

**SORRY IF ITS CRAPPY MY FLIGHT GOT DELIED ! THE PAIN see ya next time **

**~ Mari or Mariana**


	5. I Love it

**Here is Chapter 5 ! Enjoy ! **

_**I Love It **_

* * *

_I don't Care , I Love it ! _

My Alarm Woke up exactly at 7 , Nate Grumbled as my Alarmed keep going .

_You are from the 70s , but I am 90s bitch …_

My alarm sang , He grumbled something that sounded like " Fuck it " . I Giggle and kiss him the cheek , as I turn my Alarm off and start singing myself as I get ready ..

" Wake Up sleepy head , " I say as I pull my hair into a messy bun and fine a sweater . _Shit is cold _…

I hear Nathan Get out bed and surprise me with a hug from behind , Is like we have dated for ages ….

First : you guys are not dating ..

Second : You are not going to date

I roll my eyes and My Phone starts Blasting Addicted to love by Florance and the machine .. I smile to myself and I turn around as I face him .

_The lights are on but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is all it takes_

_You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need_

_Whoa, you like to think  
That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth  
To say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love_

_You see the signs but you can't read  
You're running at a different speed  
Your heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind_

_You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do_

_Whoa, you like to think  
That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth  
To say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love_

_Your lights are on but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
Your heart sweats your teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine_

_Whoa, you like to think  
That you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth  
To say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it  
You're addicted to love_

"Hello Nate !" I smile as the song is over …

" Hey Amy .. do you have any idea where my keys are ? "

Oh Boy going to be long day ….

* * *

**I am sorry I haven't updated this story ! I am sorry this chapter is pretty much only a song .. next chapter going to be longer without any song ..**


End file.
